Some cool name
This is my fan fic. Mine. If you don't like it then make your own and leave me alone. Not that it will be better than mine. The prophecy One child of Namek shall rise To fight the evil son of ice Two great powers to collide Fate shall rest on the black spikes Namekian prologue "Elder!" Said Tensho "What is it warrior of Namek?" The elder asked "A child has appeared in your field! I think it's the child of the prophecy!" Tensho answered "That is a problem.....Bring him here, i wish to see him." Elder said "Right away sir." And Tensho left. 10 minutes later "Here he is elder." Tensho said with a child in his arms. "Give him to me. I shall name you, Amdarin." Saiyan prologue 200 years in the past "Well that went smoothly." Frieza said to Zarbon, "Planet Vegeta is gone and no saiyan other than Vegeta, Nappa, and the stupid weak guy, is ali- What is that?!?!?!" "I believe it's a saiyan attack pod sir." Zarbon answered, "Shall we destroy it?" "No." Frieza replied, "Let's haul it in and torture the monkey." 18 minutes later "Why it's only a baby!" Frieza said, "I think I'll keep him. I'll name you, Bojandie" 10 years later right after Frieza's "death" on Namek "Bojandie," King Cold said, "I'm going away. Step into this pod and I'll see you in a little bit." "Ok grandfather," Bojandie replied. And so Bojandie unkowingly stepped into a Chryogenic tank which will keep him the same age until the batteries run out in 190 years. 190 years later on the day that Amdarin is born "Hello?" Bojandie said upon emerging from the tank, "Is anybody here? Oh my God. I'm alone. Wait I remember. My father is dead. He, he was killed on, Namek. i must avenge him, but how can I get there? HOW!?!?!??!?!? AAAHHH!!!" and he became a SSJ. "I shall train until I can fly through space. I will become so powerful that NO ONE will be able to stop me. NO ONE!!!!! And WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!!!!!" and he became a SSJ2. He is on a desolate planet, where he shall stay, living off the land, for 40 years. The prophecy unfolds On Namek "Father." Amdarin said one day, "I feel a strong power coming this way." "So do I my son," The elder answers, "I fear it is the evil of the prophecy. Go, warm up. He will be here soon at the wasteland." "Yes father." And Amdarin leaves. In space "Nanananananananananananananana, evil. EVIL! Evil. Me." The now insane Bojandie sings to himself, "Now Walton," Bojandie's Basketball, "Today is the day I avenge my fathers death. I'm going to crush the Namekians to a pulp. Walton? Walton?! WALTON!!!! NO WALTON!!!! NOOO!!!!!!! He was so young." And he cries in his own insanity until, "Hey I'm here." And so he was "Stranger," Amdarin says, "State your buisness." "I am here to kill stuff." Bojandie states, "NOW DIE!!!!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Bojandie holds up his hand, "Destructo wave!!!" Amdarin dodges and fires an attack, "Masenko!!" Bojandie blocks the attack, "Come on! Is that all you've got?! Let me show you power. BIG FLASH GUN!" Amdarin is hit but it doesn't do any damage, "Come on tough guy! I'm holding back you know." Bojandie says angrily, "I'LL SHOW YOU TOUGH YOU BAFFOON!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" and he goes Super Saiyan 4!!!!!! Amdarin laughs and says, "So what? You got red body hair and your shirt disappeared so what?" "I'll have what she's having!!!!" Bojanie yells "What is wrong with you?" Amdarin replies "GALICK GUN!!" Bojandie yells while firing an attack Amdarin barely dodges it but it blows up his leg, "AGH." He yells, "What power!" "HA!! You weakling! How did you people ever defeat my father?!?!?!" "What are yo- Actually, I don't even want to know. AAHHH!" and he regenerates his leg. "So you can regenerate? Let me see you do that when your a skidmark on the nonexistent road!!!" 'Crap.' Amdarin thinks, 'This is bad.' Amdarin outmatched. Will the child of Namek fall? 'I have to do something,' Amdarin thinks while being pummeled by his opponent, 'I can't let Namek die.' "Come on weakling!" Bojandie says with glee, "I thought you would be tougher!" "Stop right there!" Says a voice. "Who are you?" Bojandie says while throwing Amdarin into the ground. "I am Pico," The Namekian says, "Now stop hurting my friend." "Pico," Amdarin says weakly, "Run. He's to powerful." Pico ignores Amdarin and says, "Bring it on blue boy." "Oh THAT is IT!" Bojandie says, "KA! SENG! HAA!" Bojandie yells and fires a red attack resembling a Final Flash. "Masenkosappa!!!" Pico yells and fires a special beam cannon. "Oh my gosh," Amdarin says, "They're equally matched.....NO! Pico is growing weaker." And so he was. Pico, though powerful, couldn't last long in a fight and runs out of energy quickly. "Don't worry my friend. I'm here to help now. And I've brought some friends." says a voice. "TENSHO!! It's you!!!", Pico says excitedly, "And is that? The team!!!" It was Pico's old friend, Tensho. And he had brought all of the villages warriors. "MASENKO! SOPPA! HAAA!!! LIGHT WAVE!!! ENERGY BALL!!!" Rang out as the squadron of Namekians fired all of their most powerful attacks at Bajandie's Kasengha. "HA!" Bojandie says while holding off the attacks, "You think you little weaklings can beat ME?!?!??!?! I AM BOJANDIE!!! SON OF FRIEZA! GRANDSON OF KING COLD!!! SCOURN OF NAMEK!!! YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!" And with each word of his rant, the attacks get pushed farther, and farther, and farther back towards the Namekians until, "NO!" Amdarin yells, and with a surge of energy he runs at the attacks, but he is to late. The attacks hit the Namekians and Amdarin is blown back by the force of the shockwave. All that is left is a gigantic crater where his friends had been. "No," Amdarin says in shock, "NO!!!" "HA!" Bojandie says after the dust clears, "They were so weak that all of them together couldn't stand up to-. What is he doing?" He asks looking at Amdarin. A large black aura has appears around our hero. "You destroyed EVERYONE I LOVED!!" He yells out in anger, "I will DESTROY YOU LIKE THE WORM YOU ARE!!!!" "What?!?!" Bojandie yells. Amdarin's skin starts to ripple. Bulges appear on his head, elbows, knuckles, and knees. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" He yells, and spikes come out of the bulges. Black spikes. "NOW DIE!!" And with these words he shoots his spikes out on some wierd chains towards his opponent. "He's become some sort of...Ultra Namekian!!!" Bojandie yells A new transformation. Is this the end of Bojandie? "Ack!" Bojandie says as he is pierced by the spikes, "How? You dare attack me-" "Reel!" ,Amdarin's spikes reel in with Bojandie still attached to them" "NO!" "INFERNO!!" A gigantic dome of fire surrounds Amdarin and engulfs Bojandie as he gets reeled in to our hero. "YAGH!" The smoke clears and Amdarin is shown holding Bojandie by his throat. "Explosive wave." Bojandie choke out. "No," Amdarin says and he punches Bojandie in the gut before the attack can happen, "Now I shall kil-" "No Amdarin," A voice says, "Don't do it." "Father?" "Yes Amdarin," the elder says, "Don't kill him, I beg you." "But he killed Pico, Tensho, and everyone else. He has to pay." "No," The elder replies, "I see good in his heart. Let him go." "But, my friends..." "That is why we have the dragonballs. Now let him go." "Yes sir." And he throws Bojandie across the ground, "Never attack any of my friends again, or so help me Super Kami i will have your head. Now eat this." Amdarin throws Bojandie a senzu bean. Bojandie eats the bean angrily. "Is that it?" he coughs, "Are you just gonna let me live? How can such a weakling beat me?" "Because I'm stronger than you." Amdarin replies, "Now go, live your life. you're lucky you still have it." "Fine," Bojandie answers. "But only until I become stronger than you. Then I'll be back." "Good luck with that." And they fly off. ::::::: THE END!!!!!!!!! This has been a JanembaFreak97 production. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by JanembaFreak97 Category:Fan fiction created by JanembaFreak97